Xelor/Agility/Wisdom
Introduction An Agility and Wisdom Xelor build. Advantages * Good at Dodging. * Levels fast. Disadvantages *Lower initiative than builds that put characteristic points in an elemental characteristic *Not a lot of HP *Damage output gets heavily reduced when unable to get linear 'Getting started, levels 1-25' Get an Adventurer Set. With wisdom maged. Having a maged wisdom Adventurer set is a must. Also a Cawwot Dofus. Pump all of your points into wisdom. This does not only apply up until level 26, but until your level 61 when you will have 101 base wisdom. Level in Astrub fields or get a friend to leech you just up to level 11, or possibly higher if you and he feel like it. Once you are level 11 you will have level 5 Counter. Now you are ready to take on some Mushd at the area around 12,6. Cast Counter, and use Frostbite or a Gobball Hammer for damage output. Fight against single 15-17 level Mushd. Do this until level 25. Hoorah! Now you are level 26 and have your Shriveling. Max this right away, even when you get it at level 17. Put all points possible into this amazing spell. It will be your main source of damage, unless you choose some close combat options which will be mentioned later in the guide. After maxing Shriveling and getting level 26, Buy a Tofu Set with good Agility and Wisdom bonuses. This set along with a Silimelle's Wedding Ring and a Cawwot Dofus could give you around 100 agility and 150 wisdom which is beastly for your level. 'The journey really begins, levels 26-60' This is possibly the most boring part of your small Xelor's life. You will keep yourself in that Tofu Set up until level 61, but at level 43 get a Kamasutra Amulet, unless you want to buy a Prespic set along with Amulet of Luck, Tont'Ata staff, and Tarsy's boots if you are or can be leeched. When you reach level 45 and Mushd become a less feasible way to level, I suggest, strongly, Fungi Masters. They have negative resistances to air and are absolutely great for income. They have a 100% chance to drop mushrooms and after all the leveling you will be doing, your bound to have around 100 every three days. 100 mushrooms is good enough to get you around 40-60kk. At this point getting a 150 life Gobtubby or Ghast is absolutely vital to your training. Your health will suck. Until you can obtain a mount. Pick up an Ebony Mount and give 10% of your experience to it for quick easy leveling, and max Blinding Protection. Keep pumping your wisdom! 'Can't we get to something fun?, levels 61-70' By now you are probably clinging for life to the cliff that the long tedious grind of Dofus is. Well there is something something great for you right at level 61. A set change! No, not a sex change, a set change! No longer will you be wearing Prespic or the Tofu Set anymore. You will now wear a custom set that actually gives some vitality! This set includes: *Boowolf Headgear *Boowolf Boots/Aerdala Geta *Aerdala Amulet *Boowolf Axe *Mad Tofu Cloak *Adelus *Aerdala Wedding Ring *Boowolf Ring *Ebony Mount *Cawwot Dofus Note: I would recomend a xerbo... maybe gives less wis but gives more dmg, agi and % dmg... also recommend a golden-ebony mount because of the wis and more vit... tought if you dont have enough money use adelus and normal ebony *Get your alignment level up which will be easy since Agility Xelors own hard. That way you can equip an Aerdala Shield for added bonuses. You will also need to remember to equip a one handed weapon that will give you nice agility and/or wisdom bonuses so you can equip the shield. I use Dagg Onie's in the calculated statistics section, and the Boowolf Ring is not used because Dofus Set Creator does not have it in their database, so you would essentially gain more wisdom, agility and vitality with that ring equipped rather than a Young Vald's. Try as hard as you possibly can to get perfect statistics on your items. With perfect stats on your items and all points into wisdom your most important statistics in total, with bonuses and your base wisdom will look like this: Wisdom: 251 Agility: 414 Vitality: 197 %Damage: 0 +Damage: 12 For your level this is great for leveling, and for Player Vs. Player. With this set, I, at level 61, beat people 40 levels ahead of me! You should now feel great about how amazing your damage output and reflects really are! If you get an Aerdala Set and have a Gobtubby, or high level Ebony mount I suggest you train at the Bonta Cemetery. You will gain wonderful experience there in quick easy fights. If you stick with the custom set, head on over to Pandala Island and engage in some hardcore fights with Pandulums, Drunk Pandawas, and anything else that works for you. Fungi Masters are also still an option if your head has not been lobotomized from them. Another thing at this exciting time is the spell Mummy. It can be useful as an Agility Xelor. If you find it fits your playing style I suggest you level it. If you think you would rarely use it, save your points of course! Close Combat comes into play At level 64, your first option of a close combat weapon is Bless Dags. These can commit incredibly high damage on a critical hit, but to use these you would have to give up that oh so wonderful Mad Tofu Cloak, sacrifice a movement point and loads of agility. In my opinion it is not worth it at this point, continue with shriveling. At level 70 you have access to the Aerdala Set. If you would like to equip this set rather than the one I created go for it. Although it is a lot more expensive, but you do have a tad bit more vitality in the Aerdala Set and a close combat weapon option in Aerdala Daggers. You also get to retain your 5mp! At level 80 another possible weapon is an air-maged Sandanwa Staff with 1/2 critical hits. 'Level 71-110' Keep training at Bonta Cemetery, Fungis, or Pandala Island. Also you don't always have to solo, run a dungeon with some friends and what have you. When you hit level 81 You could switch out Boowolf headgear for a Lullibye. This switch would give you some much needed vitality although it would abate your hits slightly, its a switch you must consider necessary or not. At level 81 your other close combat option Pre-100 comes along. The Legendary Crackler Hammer. Get it maged to air and you have an Air-Based Red Hammer at your disposal and other Intelligence Xelors have nothing on you. It is suggested you get a Gelano at this time as it is one of the most necessary items in the game, useful all the way up until level 200. With a Gelano and Aerdala Amulet at level 81, and Devotion, you will have 10 action points which allows you to use your Legendary Crakler Hammer Twice for massive damage output. At this time getting a Legendary Crackler Belt, and helmet (to switch out with your Lullibye when you think necessary) is a good idea that I highly recommend. It is also time to hang up the old Mad Tofu Cloak, but don't get rid of it or sell it! You will be getting it back soon or will possibly use it when you don't feel like using your hammer. Instead get a Legendary Cracklerocape, or if you are to poor for that, a Desire O'Ball cloak. The Crackler cape is highly recommended though. You should be doing swell up to level 111 now, because wasting money on items pre-100 is unnecessary and you might as well tough it out. 'Level 111, Krutch, or Bimd'Oule' You have gotten past level 100! Congratulations I say. Now mix pieces of the White Rat set with your Legendary Crackler Hammer and Black Rat Ring. Also, instead of using White Rat Headgear, I would suggest using a Krutch or Bim'doule Hat. Krutch is considered better by me because of the critical hits. Along with that you get more vitality, agility, and the intelligence gives you extra initiative. But if you are seduced by the way the Bim'doule Hat looks, go ahead and pick it up.